


The end.

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 你永遠是存在於夢境裡的那一個影子。葛林戴華德心裡最深沉的想望。





	The end.

**Author's Note:**

> 收錄於繃繃跳作品《迴廊》附贈特典小冊。

The end.｜FBaWtFT，GGAD。

_ 你永遠是存在於夢境裡的那一個影子。_   
_ 葛林戴華德心裡最深沉的想望。_

他很清楚自己在作夢。  
葛林戴華德行走於紐蒙嘉德的堡壘，四周靜謐無聲，使得鞋跟與大理石撞擊的聲響清晰可聞。黑暗的長廊被映入的窗影切碎成格，一明一暗，他從上踏過，彷彿在步伐裡切割了自己。  
他想起了那一年未完成的棋局。  
黑色與白色的方格交錯，棋子們行走於上的沙沙聲在安靜的空間裡清晰可聞，溫暖地光線透過窗戶，他在漂浮的塵埃中看著他的側臉，像是浩瀚星辰中的唯一預言。

_ 停在這裡吧！讓結局停在這裡好不好？_

腳步聲持續著，長廊的盡頭沒有光，一扇雕著華麗花紋的宏偉大門緊閉著，他看不清楚上面的圖案，但對門後的一切了然於胸。  
葛林戴華德完全知道接下將會發生什麼，爭執、意外與半毀的房間，他臨走時甚至不敢回望那相似卻又破碎的容顏。  
那不是我的錯。  
他告訴自己，那不是我的錯。少年用徬徨衝動與無數理由將悔意深埋，可時間風化了年華，卻溫柔地將記憶留下，他用餘生緩慢地挖掘，拼湊出清晰的圖像。  
葛林戴華德終於明白，兩人之間再談對錯已經沒有意義，他們的愛情如同那一發不知道是誰所出的魔咒，真實卻撲朔迷離，而他們的關係在亞蕊安娜倒下的那一刻，就注定無法挽回。  
Für das Größere Wohl.*  
葛林戴華德總是將這句話掛在嘴邊，說服了無數的人也說服了自己。他望著那些迷醉的人們歡呼喧鬧，狂熱且欣喜的眼神彷彿喝了數加侖的福來福喜，而他們更美好的未來終將降臨。  
他伸手碰觸大門，流洩出的光線帶著午後的慵懶，葛林戴華德聽見一首輕快地鄉間小調，沒有歌詞－－他沒有聽過鄧不利多完整地唱過一首歌，只有在心情好的時候會有這種輕柔地哼唱。  
旋律在他踏入門內時嘎然而止，葛林帶華德冷靜地看著，彷彿親臨劇場，看著上演了無數次的悲喜劇。而塵埃落定後，他將清醒，回到冰冷潮濕的牢房，枯槁的身軀垂老矣矣，遲暮老人將平靜地迎接他的終章。  
血盟已斷，他讀到了結局。

他用近半個世紀等到一聲對不起，而他用另一半回應。  
只是他仍舊會對著那張側臉祈求。  
那是他一生都沒有說出口的軟弱。⬛

*德文。為了更長遠的利益。


End file.
